


梅洛尼的自作自受。

by Doloresaker



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 15:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20010517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doloresaker/pseuds/Doloresaker





	梅洛尼的自作自受。

踢到铁板了。

梅洛尼被自己选择的母体压在宾馆墙壁上时，脑海里本能的跳出这个念头。后颈上阻止信息素外溢的铁项圈已经被捏出缺口，正逐步向废铁靠拢。

压着他的女人有一头利落的金色短发、打了两枚唇钉、遍布全背的雄鹰纹身、还有一身浓烈的酒味。

烟酒俱全，脾气暴躁。是梅洛尼在码头观察了好几天才选定的‘完美母亲’。

唯一的意外就是阿尼亚是名替身使者，并且是Alpha性别的替身使者。

而梅洛尼就没见过几个女性替身使者，更别说是获取替身后分化为Alpha的女性了。以至于他觉得女性Alpha这玩意儿也许压根就不存在，选取母体的时候也不会顾及这种问题。

紫色衣物的胸部开口被女人勾开一条缝，梅洛尼不用回头也能感到对方的视线正盯着自己的胸部……或者说乳头看。

毕竟他的上衣本来也就只捂住了两个点而已。

Alpha与Omega这种替身使者有的小概率性别实在太他妈少见了。梅洛尼虽然是个Omega，但之前从未因为在人前裸露身体而感到羞耻。

可这次不一样。

“看看你的奶子，你的确很想要个孩子。”

阿尼亚的嗤笑令梅洛尼的血液全部涨到脸上。虽然她并没有说错，被Alpha胁迫、羞辱、甚至即将被操一顿的事实让梅洛尼微妙地有点兴奋。

他的乳头因此也是一副硬鼓鼓的样子。

阻隔器哐当落地，梅洛尼屁股那的衣服也被撕开了个口，Omega的最后几层保障全都剥干净了。

那个女人开始抚摸梅洛尼的身体；比普遍意义的Alpha柔软一点的手拂过胸口，目的明确的来到他的腿间，强势的插入梅洛尼还没准备好的干涩小穴里。

热情组织中的暗杀者吃痛的哼了一声，他夹紧了大腿和屁股，想阻止阿尼亚继续在里头瞎鼓捣。但这没什么用，属于对方的深蓝替身轻松分开了梅洛尼的腿，摆出狗狗撒尿的姿势，让梅洛尼正在被指奸的屁股对着电梯。

“你刚才有问我喜欢怎么做爱吧？我喜欢当着电梯上来的人面操你，再让你光着屁股爬出宾馆。亲爱的。”

屁股里的手指正在往深处钻，梅洛尼维持着阿尼亚指定的姿势，趁自己被强制进入发情期前，尽可能顺畅的说话。

“咿、呃嗯……我只有十五岁，拜托呀…放过我吧。”

“我还以为你今年十六了。”阿尼亚对他的说辞与年龄全都无动于衷。唯一做出的回应就只是拿自己手腕的性腺贴着梅洛尼的鼻子，大声训斥Omega的屁股里头还不够湿，是梅洛尼不会扭腰的错。

太完美了、太完美了、太完美了、太完美了……！

这种人渣母体简直太完美了！

这样子生出来的孩子一定是无敌的替身！

梅洛尼边照着阿尼亚的命令扭动屁股，边因为脑内的想法越发兴奋。

他贴在性腺上的鼻腔里充满辛辣的信息素，在鼠蹊与阴茎全都在突突跳动的情况下难耐地踮起脚尖，令人羞耻的响亮水声从梅洛尼被指奸的洞里传出来。

被强行催熟的发情期到来了。

下腹的灼热感令梅洛尼融化般向下沉着，又被阿尼亚的替身稳稳托住。在里头开拓的手指抽了出来，带出大片黏糊糊的液体。

他还没见过女性Alpha的性器官，悄悄往下观察的眼睛只看到赤红色的凶器一闪而过。因为空置而有点难受的泄殖腔就被填满了，甚至有点撑的太满了。

贴着自己后背的两团肉很软，梅洛尼的脸上布满病态的红晕，从未体验过的激烈感官刺激从下腹扩散，甚至无暇顾及自己第一次被开苞是在高级宾馆的走廊里，

被包在连体服里的阴茎漏尿般漏出精液，但这甚至没有他穴里的水三分之一多。

阿尼亚咬着Omega的金发轻轻拉扯，梅洛尼仿佛被人操熟了，他会配合地在插入时抬腰，让阿尼亚的阴茎操的更深入些。

就强奸来说。

梅洛尼似乎太配合、太享受了些。

而就他对阿尼亚来说，替身使者抱着不明理由接近自己，很大概率就是想要自己的命。

想给梅洛尼留下永生难忘记忆的的阿尼亚用阴茎在对方的小穴里操了几下，很顺利的在里头找到了那枚小小的凹口。

生殖腔。

沉浸在性爱快感中的梅洛尼在生殖腔被人插开的时候才发现阿尼亚的意图。

阿尼亚想在里面成结，标记，浇灌精液。她并不是想白干自己一顿给个小教训，而是要毁了自己一辈子。

“咿呀……呜…放开我…！别操了…！…你射在外面…咿咿！…好不好…”

大约有一半斯拉夫血统的女人撩开梅洛尼的头发，蒙着一边眼的眼带已经被汗水浸湿，他看向Alpha的眼神甚至有点委屈。

“射在我嘴里…唔、呃…好不好？”

阿尼亚突然觉得梅洛尼是个很有意思的人。

他刚才想对自己做的事情绝对不是什么好事，现在被操了居然能理直气壮的觉得委屈；甚至能以撒娇的语气讨价还价。

这世界可不是年轻小就会被原谅的地方。

阿尼亚用自己刚才插过他后穴的手指堵住梅洛尼的嘴。随着她的阴茎在生殖腔内捣弄的速度越来越快，被阴茎与替身钉在阿尼亚身上的梅洛尼发现她没有放过自己的意思也立马挣扎起来。

他不知道怎么和里苏特解释自己出任务被操了一顿不说，还被标记了，甚至有可能怀孕。

梅洛尼挣扎的力气与对方的替身比起来实在太小了。他有点绝望的闷叫着，最终在阿尼亚在他的生殖腔里成结射精咬合的那刻，符合自己年龄的哭起来。

号啕大哭的那种哭。

刚高潮过好几波的身体随着精液的注入而颤抖。梅洛尼哭得整条眼带全都湿透了，他太小了，虽然混了黑帮，有了替身，但还是太小了。

他第一是不知道怎么和里苏特解释，第二是，他在想，早知道有今天，当初就让加丘把自己标记掉好了。

加丘虽然脾气烂，但不会丢下他不管的。

而这个女人一会儿肯定会直接走掉。他听杰拉德说过，索尔贝不在的发情期难捱的让他想把肠子撕出来挠烂。

支撑梅洛尼站立的替身逐渐消隐。斯拉夫女人接替自己的替身，撑住Omega的两条胳膊，扶着他站住。

梅洛尼的大哭声明显让阿尼亚非常愉快，她用力扯住小鬼的金发，让哭到口齿不清的梅洛尼能抬头看到自己。

“下次你再做这种上来问我喜欢女上位还是女下位，还要看我胸罩型号的事情。我绝对会在Doc.Moon的范围外操你一顿，把你标记掉。臭小子，记住了吗？”

Doc.Moon

源自神秘博士其中一集的月亮医生。能创建、管理一个互联网虚拟社区，替身版的模拟人生。

蜜瓜类似于在模拟人生中被日了一顿，但他本人并不知道。（。


End file.
